The invention relates to an electrical switching device comprising at least one electrical contact able to be kept in a stable position by magnetic means. The invention also relates to an electromagnetic relay with at least two stable states comprising at least a first and a second electrical contact inputs, control inputs, and at least one such switching device. The invention also relates to an electrical apparatus comprising at least a first and a second electrical contact input, and at least one such switching device.